A Bad Man
by kclynne
Summary: EJ wanted more than just to keep Abigail from speaking to Hope on Smith Island.
1. Chapter 1

EJ walked through the Horton Town Square, seemingly busy on his phone. To the outside observer, it would appear as if he was checking his messages. EJ however, was simply staring at the small cell screen, not really paying it any attention at all. He was lost in his own deep thoughts as he recalled his most recent, atrocious action. He had done some pretty horrible things in his life, kidnapping Sydney, putting a Fake Rafe that was a filthy no good scoundrel in his children's everyday life, just to name a few.

His latest indiscretion wasn't one that would make his top ten list of most heinous crimes committed, in the strictest sense. However, it would destroy Samantha if she ever found out. And not like when she found out that he had kidnapped Sydney and made her think their little girl was dead. Oh no. The shit storm that followed with their back and forth of custody blackmail would be mere child's play if Samantha found out that he slept with Abigail Deveraux. This time, he was sure Samantha wouldn't miss when she shot him in the head. Honestly, he couldn't blame her if she did manage to kill him this time.

The same sentiment kept ringing through his head. "What the hell is wrong with me?" It was the same question that Abigail had asked herself after their tryst. He was more than able to comfort her and assure her that nothing was wrong with her. Why couldn't he do the same for himself?

"EJ." A familiar voice rang through his ears from behind him. He blinked, startled out of his deep, soul searching thoughts. He turned around to see the one person who was the source of all of his confusion.

Abigail stood behind him, hands in her black jacket pockets, her hair down, framing her beautiful face. Images of them in bed together, with her hair flowing free as it was now, slightly grazing along his bare chest, filled his eyes. Her large, chocolate colored doe eyes looked up at him. They made him just as hard now as it did back on Smith Island. He certainly wasn't about to let her in on that knowledge.

"Abigail." He curtly greeted her, his English accent laced thick in the air. "What can I do you for?" The words escaped his lips without a second thought to the double entendre.

Abigail's pink, full lips turned up in a coy smile as she was caught off guard at his choice of words. EJ found himself being more and more turned on as he remembered how soft and lovely her lips felt as they placed kisses on his bare chest and all over his body.

"Ah," she paused for a moment, "Can I talk to you?"

EJ motioned for her to sit with him on the couch in the middle of the square. Abigail clarified, "In private?"

While every instinct told EJ that talking with Abigail in a public setting was a much safer idea, he couldn't deny the girl some privacy. EJ nodded his head. They walked through the park until they came upon a secluded area.

"What did you wish to speak to me about Abigail?"

She hesitated for a moment before she began, "Look, I just want to know why. I've been wracking my brain trying to make sense of this situation and… I think I've come to realize why I made the choices I did. I was and still am incredibly upset by what Chad did and at you for that matter for helping him! But it wasn't a lie what I said in the cabin. I would have to be dead or blind to not know that you are gorgeous and want to sleep with you-"

EJ cut her off abruptly, moving her to the stone archway, out of sight. "Shhh." EJ brought his index to his finger to indicate for her to be quiet. He looked off to the side, to make sure that no one had spotted them. After a beat of silence, he turned back to her, their eyes locked. Slowly, EJ moved his hand down from her mouth. The closeness of her body to his was painstakingly arousing. Taking his time, he leaned down into her sphere, gently placing his lips upon hers.

Abigail didn't try to stop him. He was acutely aware that she wanted this just as much as he did. She opened her mouth to let him inside, to taste, to let him feel her again. His tongue grazed against hers, causing an unconscious moan to escape her throat. Her hands danced through his hair, seeming familiar yet not.

EJ's hands travelled down to her around her waist, feeling her curves in his hands. They were different curves than he was used to, but his expert hands knew where to put themselves. He explored Abigail's tight body, letting his fingers tease her at the top of her pants.

Abigail groaned and moved his head to kiss her on her neck to catch her breath. EJ sucked and nipped at her neck, playing with her senses. Quickly he hoisted her up against the stone background and instinctually, she wanted to wrap her legs around his waist. Their clothes however were in the way. EJ felt like he couldn't stop himself. There was something about Abigail that he couldn't seem to put his right light on for. It could have been her innocence, but, EJ had never really been attracted to that sort of thing before.

His train of thought was derailed as he felt Abigail's hand move from around his neck, down passed his chest and rest on his pants. With fluid hands, she unbuckled his belt and stuck her hand in to feel just how much he wanted her. She was pleasantly surprised at herself for the bold actions she was taking. She might not have had sex before Chad, but, she wasn't a complete virgin. However, she had never been the one to initiate or make the first move when it came to sex.

At the cabin, EJ had been the one to kiss her first, but, he had stopped himself. She was the one who aggressively tugged him back saying that she wanted him to keep going. The second time, she blocked his path from leaving. Later on again, she was the one who threw herself on top of him and begged for a round two. Now, here she was with EJ, the freaking Prince of Darkness of Salem and she had her hand wrapped around his hard-on.

Feeling brave, Abigail gave him a squeeze. EJ moaned in her mouth in response, enjoying the feeling of having some sexual attention. Abigail took his response as good and gripped a little harder and started to stroke him.

Before she could go any further, EJ broke away from her mouth and placed a hand on top of hers, silently asking her to cease.

EJ grabbed her hand in his and started to drag her away from their private section of the park. Before Abigail could catch her breath, she mumbled, "Why?"

EJ looked her square in the eye, lust illuminating between the two of them in waves as he responded with the only thing he knew to be a true answer. "I told you sweetheart. I'm a bad man."

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Abigail didn't quite know what was going on. One second she was making out with EJ and the next, he's dragging her to God knows where. She had no idea as to what was going on between them, but she couldn't deny the fact that she was turned on by him and wanted him.

Turned on by him, why? She thought to herself. It's not like she really knew EJ DiMera. They had talked a few times, sure, and he had been incredibly sweet and kind to her after everything that happened with Chad. She knew that EJ played a role in Chad's "brain tumor" charade, but, EJ had gone out of his way to make sure that she had received the angel's wing that her father had given her. He was the one who told her what it really meant. There. That had to be the reason why she was attracted to him. She certainly wasn't after his money or power. She also refused to believe that she was shallow enough to only like his looks. Right?

And how though, was he gorgeous. EJ was a fine specimen of a man if she ever saw one. She was attracted to Chad but, EJ exuded confidence, sex appeal and passion. However, his eyes told a different story. They held a deep, darkness within him, one that she had heard about, but hadn't witnessed yet. She had taken a leap when she told him that he didn't pull off the whole "bad man" thing, but she really didn't want to push her luck in testing that assumption.

Abigail was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't realize where EJ had taken her. They came upon a run-down looking building, covered in vines and the bricks looked like they had once been engulfed in flames.

"Where are we?" Abigail asked, feeling nervous. Just what part of town had EJ taken her to? They entered the building and EJ flipped the light switch on. Abigail was taken aback by the extravagant inside. There were velvet drapes covering the windows, a small chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"EJ? What exactly are we doing here?"

"We are at one of my father's safe houses. With him out of town, no one will find us."

With the privacy, Abigail felt like she could finally ask EJ the questions she desperately wanted answers to that he couldn't answer before.

"What are we even doing? You didn't answer my question earlier." There was a long pause. "Why? You have a beautiful fiancé at home who is the mother of your children. Even if things weren't really going well between you two, you could have any woman you want, ready and willing. Why would you even be interested in me?"

EJ didn't quite know how to answer her. He wanted to comfort her, tell her that she was a vibrant young woman that had lots of open possibilities in front of her. But, the words couldn't quite come out. Initially, he went to her with the soul purpose of keeping her from speaking to Hope. Now? What DID he want from her? Thinking about her with someone else wasn't sitting well with him, even her with Chad. It made him cringe a little at the thought.

"Abigail." EJ finally mumbled out.

"I don't want some bullshit excuse EJ. I may not be that experienced but I do know that anything that's about to come out of your mouth is going to be crap." Abigail spewed as she whipped around, trying to put distance between the two of them.

EJ wasn't about to let her get the better of him. Only with Samantha had he truly been put in his place, but with Abigail, it was like it was on another level. She was right. They didn't really know each other, but it seemed like the past few interactions he'd had with her, she had made very keen observations about him that wouldn't have been obvious to the casual eye. It had taken years, custody battles, a bullet to the head and two failed marriage attempts for him and Samantha to get to know each other that well. Here, Abigail had him pegged after only a few run-ins. Perhaps he wasn't as complicated as he thought he was. Maybe he was only complicated because he had been with complicated women.

Nicole had been complicated in the ways that he loved her but he didn't ever really love her. He had deluded himself into believing that she was the one for him when she really wasn't. He felt a sort of responsibility for Nicole going down both of her mental spirals. If he hadn't starting flirting with her to get back at Samantha, a lot of stuff over the past four years would be different.

Then there was Taylor. Taylor he tried to be someone he just wasn't. She had wanted a knight in shining armor, one that was a good guy. He was never a good guy, and being with her solidified that in his mind. Plus, she was Nicole's sister; major complications there.

Then, there was his Samantha. They wrote the book on dysfunctional. From the very beginning, there had been secrets and lies and attempts on each other's lives. They were doomed, tragic, passionate, but, in spite of it all, they had two wonderful children and had managed to find love again with each other.

With Abigail… it was like, who he was at his very core was in question. It was something that he wasn't used to and when he was backed into a corner, his demon at his core came out, guns blazing.

"Now, listen here, young lady. You will do well to remember the fact that you are a beautiful young woman, and…"

"You listen EJ!" she interrupted him. "You can tell me how beautiful I am until the sun comes up, but it isn't going to mean anything as your true colors were already shown. Gabi already came by my place to make sure that I got your story straight. I always knew you had people do your dirty work for you."

"You will do well to remember that raising your tone with me, isn't going to get my attention, like it would with some younger gentleman. Secondly, I didn't send Gabi anywhere."

"Right because sleeping with me to keep me from talking to Hope *wasn't* a calculation on your part? I may not know you that well, but, I am familiar with the lengths at which your family will go to get their way." She defiantly crossed her arms, daring him to prove her wrong.

EJ didn't waste a moment. "I didn't sleep with you to keep you from talking with Hope. I simply came here to tell you Gabi's side of the story." The tension between them, heightened as EJ was right in her face, and Abigail didn't flinch for a moment.

"Right. Because EJ DiMera, the great and powerful, found me, Abigail Deveraux, sexy and irresistible?" Her look was purely innocent. She wasn't fishing for compliments, EJ knew that. Some women would ask redundant, seemingly innocent questions, looking for the guy to shower her with words of beauty. No, she was truly dumbfounded as to why he would want her at all. This girl truly was confused about men.

Gently, he pushed a stray hair behind her ear, peering into her dark brown eyes. Abigail looked up at EJ, searching for him to say something. He looked like he was about to, but backed away, letting the tension fall into the air as if it never existed in the first place. EJ turned away, pacing, placing his hands over his face. It was Abigail who broke the silence.

"Do I make your nervous?"

"What?" EJ scoffed.

"I make you nervous, don't I?" It was like the bells started going off in her head. Now, things made some sense. "I can hear it in your voice and the way that you are clearly trying to keep it together but not."

It was like something switched in EJ. "Tell me darling, do you make it a habit going around pointing out people's ticks or am I just the unlucky victim this week?" He really didn't like the fact that she was reading him like an open book. He hadn't been this uncomfortable with a woman in a long time.

"How do you do that?" she wondered.

"Do what?" he sneered.

"How do you go from being kind of decent to a jerk in two seconds flat? Doesn't it get tiring? Wasting all of that energy?"

"Abigail…" EJ began, trying to defuse the situation. He turned to her, letting the fact that she had pin pointed exactly what he was feeling, flow through him. It made him angry, but, also, incredibly turned on. What was this girl doing to him?

"What EJ?" she demanded.

"Stop talking."

Deciding to do as she was told, Abigail ceased her verbal attack on the mind boggling man in front of her. EJ toyed with the buttons of her jacket, slowly unbuttoning them one at a time. Simultaneously he gently pushed her back against the door. He towered over this girl by at least a foot. Leaning down, he let the sexual tension rise once again between them. EJ knew how to push a woman's buttons. He would just have to make sure not to go over-board with Abigail as she was inexperienced. But, practice makes perfect. EJ thought. His evil, diabolical mind began to work out just how they could fill a few hours today. Oh, the things he could teach her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

EJ bent down, gently lifting Abigail's chin upward to meet him, their lips catching each other softly at first, as they were still foreign to each other. Once her lips were upon hers, EJ crushed her to him, gently raising her up to meet his height a little better. His strong arms wrapped around her tiny frame and she held on tight, her fingers laced in between his short locks of dark hair.

"EJ," she moaned.

EJ pulled at her jacket to get it off of her as fast as he could. He needed to smell her skin, taste her, feel her all around him. Her sweet scent filled his nostrils and it was like crack to him. He couldn't get enough of it, of her. He was slowly becoming addicted to the feel, taste, smell of Abigail Deveraux and it was a habit he didn't intend to kick any time soon.

He also couldn't risk her knowing just how much he wanted her. EJ DiMera was a man of power and control. He wasn't vulnerable. The few times that he had been in life had been mostly around Samantha and lately he felt as though his vulnerability concerning her was becoming a joke. He'd never been more open with a person before and in that openness, she had the ability to crush him and his heart. He was feeling more and more like she was tossing his heart to the side, squeezing it in between her fingers as she walked all over it and him.

He was tired of being treated like a doormat. Abigail had reminded him that he was a bad man. It wasn't like he had forgotten, but certainly he had toned down his diabolical ways in order to win Samantha's love. He still managed to maneuver his wicked ways so that he could feel content and not have her leave him. He had learned his boundaries so to say.

But EJ DiMera was like a wolf or some other wild animal. They could be caged for a while before they broke free and ran wild. Abigail had mentioned that he didn't pull off the "bad man" thing quite so well, he felt compelled to prove her wrong. Though, he was a bit touched that she something good, something worthwhile, in him that was beyond his evil heritage.

With Abigail, he felt like there was a total clean slate because there finally was one. There was too much history and baggage with Samantha. There were no expectations with Abigail. He knew that Abigail was a moral and good person. EJ sensed that he could be a match for the young Ms. Deveraux. She had been around the world, had seen things that other people her age, or even twice her age hadn't seen before. She had a good head on her shoulders, apparently wasn't afraid to bend the rules for things that she wanted and didn't seem like she needed rescuing on a daily basis. She held herself well, held a strength about her that EJ thought was rare in a woman her age, or any age.

EJ guessed it was due to the fact that Abigail pretty much had to raise herself as her father was always gone when she was a child and although Jennifer did her best, she also had to work for a living. Jen also had to deal with the fact that Jack, the love of her life, always felt the need to be elsewhere than with his family. He was sure that was hard for Jennifer as a person and as a mother.

Abigail whisked him out of his thoughts as her legs wrapped tighter and tighter around his waist, pulling him as close as he could get. Her hips were rocking against his, begging him to be inside of her once again. He certainly wasn't about to deny her.

Making sure his hands were planted firmly underneath her, he carried her over to the bed. He gently set her down and instantly pinned her hands above her head. He could see the hesitation in her big brown eyes.

Smiling genuinely, he assured her. "Abigail, do you trust me not to hurt you?"

She wasn't sure how to answer that question. She swallowed hard but searched her heart and her mind for the truth. She did.

"Yes." It was just above a whisper but EJ heard her answer.

Reaching over to his drawer, he opened it and pulled out a long blue and silver tie that he had for such times. His hands lightly traced her rib cage, making a shiver run up and down her spine and her entire body. Her hands were still planted firmly where he pinned them, though they weren't being held there by him anymore. He liked the fact that he didn't have to tell her to keep them there. She just did it. She made no move to stop him as he hooked one end of tie to his bed frame and the other end around her hands.

"Abigail." He began as he about to finish securing her bonds. "If you really don't want me to do this, just tell me to stop and I will. But please trust me that I know what I am doing and if you let yourself go, I promise you, you will enjoy this."

Abigail licked her lips in anticipation. She was nervous as all hell, but she believed EJ's words. She did trust him not to hurt her. At least physically.

With the knot securely in place, EJ could finally begin to show Abigail all of the wonderful things he could bring out in her.


End file.
